Mithra Vardiel/Magic and Abilities
Physical Abilities Acute Hearing- Mithra has perhaps the highest sense of hearing within the team Moon Drop, a result of her loss of sight. Even though, it is unnaturally well developed, to the extent that she claims and has proven on several times that she never forgets a voice her trait has proven to be extremely effective in several situations such as chasing down a target who has taken several disguises or recognizing somebody in the midst of a crowd. In addition, it is composed to the extent where she can listen to a certain source of noise, mentally blocking background audio such as chatter or her own breathing. While it isn't developed to such an extent, there have been several instances in which Mithra claims she can listen to a person's heartbeat to discern whether or not they are lying for intimidation purposes such as the gathering of information. Artistic Talent- Even from a young age, Mithra held a particularly strong affinity for art, specifically drawing. As a child, she was presumably (by her account) hired several times to sketch a person or a landscape and sell it for a living. Her talents were to such an extent that even after contracting her blindness, Mithra can still draw albit of a lesser quality. Although her drawings aren't as sharp and detailed as they were as a child, she can nonetheless still create amazing images, so well that her Tatto Creator Magic was developed to take advantage of that. Immense Durability- Despite holding a fairly fragile appearance, Mithra is surprisingly durable, to the extent where Silas isunable to seriously injure her. Her durability though, unlike most people originates not from her muscular density but rather the hardness of her bones. Mithra's defences have been proven several times to be beyond the capabilities of ordinary humans, showing on several occasions instances where a normal person would have been obliterated but instead, Mithra still stood up with minor injuries. In addition, her tolerance to pain is fairly significant, being able to endure several strikes and still stay in the same location. Her trait is often necessary for casting Incantation spells in combat although there are instances in which she sustains far too much damage. In addition, while being resistant to heavy blows and life threatening strikes, Mithra is surprisingly vulnerable to sharp edges such as swords or axes. Nonetheless, she is still fairly competent in taking damage. Colossal Strength- Pairing rather nicely with her immense durability, Mithra has displayed on several occasions that she possesses an immense capability for raw power, to the extent that it could easily be regarded towards a colossal level. From a fairly young age, it was displayed that she held a uniquely strong aptitude for physical strength, having been the one who had brought Silas to Pilse Navarina for the first time all on her own, via the means of carrying him on her back when she was barely a teenager. Now as an adult, Mithra is capable of feats that go well beyond what would be naturally expected of a human, much less a slim female, such performances including easily shattering apart solid marble floors and throwing a variety of heavy weight objects such as particularly large tables with both ease and frightening accuracy. Her strength has extended to the point wherein a particularly powerful figure such as Dante Royard has made a point to avoid setting off her violent temper. It is commonly with this strength that Mithra keeps a majority of Moon Drop's powerful members in line and in order. Magical Abilities Eternano Tracer- Initially, after losing her sight Mithra had literally no way to sense her surroundings. However, her gift in tracing the origins of Eternano soon came into effect, allowing her to effectively "sense" her surroundings rather than being forced to remain clueless. Her flow of magic holds an odd disturbance that releases a small amount every few seconds. Taking advantage of that, Mithra can spread out her magic into the Eternano in the atmosphere, giving her a vague sense of reading of her surroundings. The Eternano acts somewhat similar to pixels in a screen however, they portray a blue tone, anything else remaining a pitch black. The only things that can be "seen" by Mithra are just about anything above and connected to the ground meaning that she is subjectable to any Aerial objects. However, her ability of Tracing Eternano can come in handy in several other situations. Should a magical attack be utilized, Mithra can follow the origin and observe the location of where the caster is. Likewise, should it be somebody standing in mid-air, should they send an attack Mithra can follow it's path to give her a vague idea of where the opponent is. Magic Tatto Creator- (いれずみ クリエーター Irezumi Kurieetaa)-A magic that revolves around the utilization of art as a means of combat, "Tatto" Creator is seemingly complex, being used so far only by it's sole creator; Mithra Vardiel. Perhaps like all magics in the universe of Fairy Tail, Tatto Creator contains a both limitless yet, limited potential. Each art can be of any size, shape or form, sometimes used as a substitute or a weapon the caster can use in battle. Whenever cast, each art is represented by a certain color. A major example being that the element of fire would be of a bright red, whereas water would be a deep blue. Variations would also exist, such as Ice, rather than just being a blue, would instead be of a cyan hue. Whenever an art is summoned, an immensely complex seal appears around the caster, regardless of their current surroundings. The seal, being circular in shape, uses the caster as it's center and, the color of the seal indicates of what type or element the summon shall be. Although it can be major weakness, giving away the element of the art, it can also be used in a deceptive manner, as several arts are capable of possessing two or more elements at the same time. It should be heavily noted that, the more detailed an image of an art is, the greater it's strength and abilities are. Should a summon be amazingly strong, an incantation of some sorts may or may not be needed to unlock it's full potential. Incantation: Light Magic- (じゅもん: 光の魔法 Juimon: Hikari no Mahō '') A magic often associated with the religious aspect of Seven, all ''Incantation spells differ from those of normal magics such as Fire or Water magic. Each spell involves the caster becoming surrounded by several seals of a bright yellow, adorned with several white feathers. Despite it's appearance, the feathers are actually composed entirely of the caster's eternano as such, dissappear when either the spell is cast or when the caster themselves have run out of eternano. As it's title would also suggest, for the magic to be cast, they require an incantation of sorts. Although there are a wide array of spells following incantations, Mithra herself is only aware of a select few, all of them following the "element" of Light. Each spell requires an insane amount of magic to cast, to the extent that after casting a single Incantation, Mithra's hair turns to a pale blonde and takes several days to return back to her normal blue. Judgement- (さいけつ Saiketsu) The primary incantation that Mithra uses, it costs the least amount of magic, as well as causing devastation on a major scale. By casting out her incantation, Mithra's immediate surroundings become enveloped in several yellow seals alongside the conjuration of countless white feathers. Once there are enough feathers to coat her surroundings, the feathers themselves dissapate into Eternano and soar towards the sky, resembling bulbs of light. At which point several columns of Pure White Light rain down from the clouds upon her area. It should be noted though that, although they may be lethal, they cannot reach Mithra's surroundings if she is underground or in a location with an extremely durable ceiling. Light of Glory- (あかりこうえい Akari tou kouei) The second spell in Mithra's arsenal of Incantation spells, Light of Glory is primarily used on opponents that Mithra herself believes she cannot best. By beginning her incantation, several seals form but, rather than around her they develop underneath her opponent(s). When midway through the incantation, the seals explode into burning beams of white lights that all lengthen towards the sky. Once at an elevated height, the beams gather into a spiral which then expands to create a halo. From within the barriers of the halo, a large seal forms and from there, a thick, destructive column of Light Magic shoots out of the seal towards the opponent. Unlike the other seals in the beginning, the final one is created with the intent on tracking the opponent's location as such, unless they are ridiculously quick, the column is certain to hit them. The reason why it is often used upon foes that Mithra believes she cannot beat is because, in addition to it's destructive capabilities, the column of Light generates intense heat, high enough to literally burn through a building with ease. As such, even if the target were to survive the attack, they would be incapacitated for quite some time. Javelin of Cherubim- (やりてんし Yari tou Tenshi) Without a doubt the most destructive spell out of all of Mithra's offensive attacks. While casting her incantation, her magic floats up into the sky, creating a cloudy weather reminiscint of a storm. Then, a spot in the sky starts the twist, opening up into a circle, creating a patch of sunlight amongst the strom clouds. Then, when Mithra finishes her incantation, a large javelin made up of light shoots out of the hole, hitting the target and anything within a radius of 7 meters. It should be noted that, when Mithra casts the full incantation she can create multiple Javelins, at which point the technique evolves into Rain of Judgement. The incantation holds two sections. The first is for Javelin of Cherubim, the second is to create Rain of Judgement. Complete Incantation: Oh high Celestial Masters, I call upon you and thine lord to grant me strength. Lead thy enemies to Heaven's rest, Summon the falling stars of space, and the infinite power of the king. Give me strength to pierce the enemy with the lance of light, and to stop their fates for an eternity. Make time eternal, tie them with the chains of light, and give strength to the powerless. To raise the sunlight and to destroy the storm, I ask for the summit of Light to grant me this spell: RAIN OF JUDGEMENT Judgement= Thy faithful servant asketh for thy blessing. Honor us with the special light. For underneath these Sacred powers, Cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls and free them from their unholy burdens, may the light of the one king put you to rest: Judgement! |-| Light of Glory= "I beg thee to allow me to serve His side. Resound, magnificent singing voice for the chorus of the high heavens shall destroy the wicked and give us day. By accordance to the holy voice of daybreak, Hear my Voice, Let my Prayers reach, And let there be Light For the Title of the '''Light of Glory!' |-| Javelin of Cherubim= ''Oh high Celestial Masters, I call upon you and thine lord to grant me strength. Lead thy enemies to Heaven's rest, Summon the falling stars of space, and the infinite power of the king. Give me strength to pierce the enemy with the lance of light, I call upon the ultimate, the flawless, the absolute spell of light: Javelin of Cherubim!